


Not a Creature was Stirring (Except for Some Bats)

by NutterZoi



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutterZoi/pseuds/NutterZoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve is quiet--that never happens in Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Creature was Stirring (Except for Some Bats)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaya/gifts).



Terry shoved the cowl back, scrubbing at his damp hair so that it was no longer plastered down to his scalp. The cowl was good at what it was meant to do—armor, protection from the elements, HUD... But breathable, it was not.

 

It hadn't been a _bad_ night, as far as nights in Gotham went. A few muggings, a few drug deals, an assault or two... He'd intervened, of course, but he'd hardly been needed – weird, considering the dregs and nutjobs in Arkham usually considered the holidays to be open season for all kinds of crazy hijinks.

 

None of the thugs had even been wearing a Santa hat, which was honestly just pathetic, by Gotham standards.

 

...Not that he really _wanted_ the crazies to be out in droves, but it was kind of the principle of the thing. It was _Gotham_. Crazy was practically a trademark.

 

He popped the canopy of the Car and climbed out, frowning in the direction of the computers. He didn't exactly have a lot of activity to log tonight, so he _could_ do it before he went home, but... it was late. He was tired. And there was absolutely no way in the world that the kids were going to let him sleep past five thirty in the morning. The Christmas day excitement was going to be too much for them, and they'd be up early, ready to drag Dana and him to the tree to show them what Santa had brought.

 

“You stopped by your apartment eight times tonight.”

 

Terry grinned to himself and shook his head. He should have known the old man was paying attention. He _always_ payed attention. “Dana made me promise to help her set up the tree if I had some down time, and there was a _lot_ of down time tonight. I think even the dregs decided to stay in with their families tonight.”

 

“It happens, on occasion.”

 

Terry came around the Car to see Bruce leaning on his cane off to the side of the vehicle bay. He grinned at him. “You're telling me that crime actually takes a holiday sometimes? _You_?”

 

“On occasion,” he repeated, smirking slightly in return. “Usually in preparation for something big. Your New Year's Eve should be interesting.”

 

Terry groaned. “Don't say that. I promised Dana dinner, at the very least.”

 

“Don't count on it.” And Bruce's smile actually looked a little evil. Terry could see why people used to think that Batman was some kind of demon, back when it had been Bruce under the cowl.

 

He made a face at him. “Weren't _you_ supposed to be taking a break today? I thought Dick was dragging you over to Tim's for dinner or something.”

 

Bruce grimaced. “He did. I was there most of the evening. Tim's grandchildren are _terrors_.”

 

Terry snickered a little. “I'm trying to picture you – of all people – being terrorized by a couple of toddlers.”

 

“It's not that funny. I'm pretty sure Tim taught them guerrilla tactics. They ambushed me as soon as I got in the door.”

 

“Not funny to _you_. Hilarious to _me_.” He grinned at the thought of a couple of little kids wrapping themselves around Bruce's legs, and clinging like little monkeys when he tried to walk.

 

“Hn.” He shook his head and glanced toward the Car. “I almost can't remember the last time a Christmas Eve was this quiet,” he mused. “I think it was back when Dick was Robin – and of course it didn't _stay_ quiet.”

 

“Yeah?” Terry raised a curious eyebrow. Bruce didn't talk much about the old days, even now that he was speaking to Dick and Tim again. “So what happened?”

 

He smiled a little, and something told Terry it was going to be one of those rare nights – the ones where Bruce opened up for once and talked about some of the good times they'd had, back in the day. The ones where they talked – actually talked – so long that going to bed wasn't really worth the trouble. And it really wouldn't be tonight. Five thirty was going to come _really_ early, and there was no way he'd manage to get any quality sleep before the kids woke up if he stayed up all night with Bruce.

 

...It didn't matter. He'd managed on no, or almost no sleep before. This... was worth it. “Come on, you can't just leave it like that.”

 

Bruce laughed quietly. “Well, it started when Dick decided he wanted to watch 'It's a Wonderful Life...'”

 

~*~

 

It was still dark when Terry eased into bed beside Dana, but only barely. Bruce had started with the Joker's “Christmas Special,” and then gone on to talk about other Christmases. Harley and Ivy. Clayface. Even an apparently amusing adventure with Catwoman that had resulted in a large donation of formerly laundered drug money to the city's animal shelters. Terry almost wished he'd met her. It sounded like she had style.

 

Dana stirred and blinked drowsily at him. “Oh, it's you. I thought it might be Matty. I told him he had to stay in bed until five thirty, or Santa might not come.” She rolled over and rested her head on his shoulder. “Did it get busy after all?”

 

“No, it wasn't. Bruce and I were just talking.” Terry glanced at the clock. Five ten. He _might_ get twenty minutes, if Matty and Rosie managed to to sleep that long. He couldn't bring himself to regret it, though.

 

“Mm? Really?”

 

He nodded and put his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. “Really. He's had some pretty interesting Christmas Eves over the years. He was telling me about them.”

 

“Mm.” She sounded like she was already half asleep again. “Is he still coming for dinner?” she murmured.

 

“He said he'd be here around noon.” He yawned hugely and closed his eyes. He was going to be asleep in about two minutes flat.

 

“Good,” she mumbled. “S'Christmas. He's family. He should be here.”

 

“Mm,” Terry agreed, tightening his arms a little around her. Matt was coming too, with his newest girlfriend. So were his Mom and Dana's parents. It would be good to have the whole family together.

 

He heard stirring from the bedrooms down the hall, and he grimaced at the ceiling. Well, he'd known he wasn't going to get any sleep. It was going to be a long day.

 

It was still worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my betas for pointing out some glaring errors and minor pronoun confusions. ♥


End file.
